


At the end of Market Street

by Mikaeru



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: Eggsy passa velocemente da una bancarella all'altra, compra tanto ciarpame quanto pesa, mostrando ogni volta la sua nuova scoperta ad Harry con l'orgoglio di un cercatore d'oro. Quando non ce l'ha affianco, Eggsy allunga una mano dietro la schiena per assicurarsi che ci sia ancora. Non perderti.





	At the end of Market Street

"Nevica."  
Eggsy si sveglia così, col naso contro la schiena di Harry e il suo sussurro intorno alle orecchie.  
"Nevica?"  
"Mh-mh."  
Il cielo è di un bianco accecante, gli impedisce di aprire gli occhi per qualche secondo.  
"E cosa dovremmo fare, se nevica?", mormora Eggsy contro la sua pelle tiepida. Uno, due, tre baci, una mano mollemente appoggiata al fianco.  
"Mi sembrava avessi parlato di mercatini di Natale, qualche giorno fa."  
"E a me sembrava avessi detto che piuttosto ti saresti fatto tagliare un braccio."  
Harry si gira sul fianco, gli bacia piano la fronte.  
"Ammetto che non sarebbe tra le mie tradizioni preferite, ma so che ad un certo punto te l'avrei data vinta, fosse anche solo per la tua snervante insistenza, e allora ho pensato che oggi fosse la giornata ideale."  
Eggsy gli sorride un bacio sulle labbra. "Grazie."

Manca una settimana a Natale, tutti i regali sono sotto l'albero da venti giorni, ma questo non gli impedisce di guardare ogni singola bancarella con disperata curiosità.  
"Harry, guarda, lo vogliamo un presepe intagliato in un ananas?"  
"Non ho mai desiderato così tanto che un oggetto mi stesse lontano."  
"Quindi lo vuoi?"  
"Se mai dovesse capitarmi un esorcismo."  
Eggsy lo compra comunque per metterlo sopra il caminetto e Harry lo lascia fare.  
"Ma ogni volta che qualcuno ci chiederà cosa sia, dovremo specificare che è stata una tua idea."  
"Sai benissimo che nessuno ci farà caso."  
Eggsy passa velocemente da una bancarella all'altra, compra tanto ciarpame quanto pesa, mostrando ogni volta la sua nuova scoperta ad Harry con l'orgoglio di un cercatore d'oro. Quando non ce l'ha affianco, Eggsy allunga una mano dietro la schiena per assicurarsi che ci sia ancora. Non lo afferra, lo sfiora soltanto, perché ad Harry non piacciono i contatti in pubblico, di nessun tipo. ("Soprattutto considerato che ho l'età per essere tuo padre.") Gli tocca un bottone della giacca, il polsino della camicia. _Non perderti_.  
"Hai fame, Harry?", gli chiede quando si rende conto che è quasi l'una.  
"Un certo languore, visto che qualcosa mi ha impedito di fare colazione."  
"Ma non ti permetterò di andare al ristorante, sei avvertito. Hot dog e cioccolata calda o fame fino a stasera."  
"Suppongo me li farò andare bene," ride Harry, e Eggsy si riscopre vagamente commosso, perché fino a poco tempo fa non pensava di poterlo sentire più ridere.  
Si dirige velocemente verso la prima piastra che trova, andando alla cieca, guidato dall'odore della carne bruciacchiata all'esterno. Le braccia gli fanno male per tutte le buste di regali - una bambola per Daisy, occhiali da sole per Roxy, una vecchia e bellissima bottiglia intagliata per Merlin - ma appoggiarle per terra gli sembra inutile e piuttosto dannoso. Allunga una mano dietro di lui, per porgerne un paio ad Harry.  
"Mi prendi il portafogli? Ce l'ho in tasca, si vede."  
Nessuno afferra la busta e nessuno risponde. Ripete la domanda un po' troppo velocemente, trattenendo il respiro. Quando si volta, sa che Harry non è dietro di lui. Non lo vede tra la folle e il cuore si ferma assieme al mondo, gli schizza prima ai piedi e poi in gola per uscire dalla bocca. Lascia cadere tutto quello che ha in mano, si tuffa nel lago di gente attorno a lui. Sa che sta gridando ma non riesce a sentirsi - attorno a lui c'è solo il rumore di un silenzio perforante. La pellicola si è inceppata, tutto si muove a strappi. Harry si è perso da qualche parte, ha perso di nuovo la memoria, è stato un idiota a portarlo fuori con tutte quelle persone, avrebbe dovuto pensarci, era una possibilità da tenere in conto --  
"Eggsy, perché stai facendo tutta questa confusione? Non c'è bisogno di gridare in questa maniera, stavo solo prendendo la cioccolata come mi hai ordinato tu. La tua è alla cannella."  
Quindi è lì, quindi è vivo, reale, e tutto va bene. Non si è perso, non è sparito di nuovo. Eggsy gli si butta addosso come un tornado, lo stringe così forte da assorbirlo, per poco non gli strappa il cappotto. Harry gli accarezza la testa, aspetta che riprenda fiato.  
"Ehi, sono qui.,"  
Lo so, vorrebbe rispondere, se avesse ancora una voce per farlo. Non riesce a lasciarlo andare perché potrebbe scoppiare in aria come una bolla di sapone. Harry gli tiene una mano in fondo alla schiena, l'altra sul fianco.  
"Ehi, ehi, ehi," sussurra, la voce pian piano più dolce. Sorride guardandolo ed Eggsy nasconde il viso nel petto, inspira il suo odore come in fun film, sentendosi idiota ma al contempo rassicurato. Non si èerso.  
"Andiamo a prendere la cioccolata?", gli sorride sui capelli, ed Eggsy si rende conto che deve averle buttate per terra quando lo ha abbracciato. Annuisce senza lasciarlo andare. Harry lo prende per mano per guidarlo. Non lo lascia più.


End file.
